Talk:Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 1
Suggesting that this be linked or renamed as Iron Man Vol 5 1 - :The problem is that the name of the comic itself is not "Iron Man" and that makes it not valid as a volume under Iron Man. If you look at the index of the comic (gives you all the publishing info and is usually on the first couple pages OR the last, lately,) you'll see the true name of the comic. In this case, Invincible Iron Man is the name. What we can do though, is make redirects of "Iron Man Vol 5 1" to go to this comic. This will be fine until/unless Marvel comes out with an actual Iron Man Vol 5. Would this be okay? If so, leave a message here or on my talk page and we can quickly get that done. --M1shawhan 23:49, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Ah publisher data! Indeed I noted the publication data verso(the bane of librarians)provided by the publisher lists it as Invincible Iron Man not just Iron Man as it has for other volumes despite the cover title and am suggesting just some sort forwarding link and parenthetical. It is just misleading and incomplete that the search function at wikia for the character doesn’t bring this title up as part of the sequence; not as wrong. It is also the case that it is not as if we haven’t seen publisher changing its mind. "In AACR2, a title proper is considered to have changed if any word (other than an article, preposition, or conjunction) is added, deleted, or changed, or if the order of the first five words is altered, necessitating the creation of a new bibliographic record. AACR2 2002 adopts the ISBD terminology "major" and "minor" to describe title changes and recognizes five additional categories of minor change that can be simply noted in the existing record." Marvel did change Iron Man to Iron Man: Director of SHIELD without changing its ISSN which according to availabilty rules kept Invincible from sharing it. All a complicated way of saying that that there should be way of getting from here to there as there was when Iron Man appeared under Tales of Suspense ~~xheight :Agreed. Thanks for the AACR2 rule...I never listened or was good in English class. :( :Compromise, I will add the Iron Man Vol 5's (for now,) as forwards to the Invincible Iron Man pages (give me a couple days to complete.) Then I'll check into the Iron Man: Director of SHIELD comics. I personally have always thought those should be changed and just never got around to it. From what the rule above (and our own Naming rules on the site state,) we should name it as it's own volume. We split off all the other comics like X-Men/Uncanny X-Men and Spider-Man's. How do you feel about that one? Let me know what you think. --M1shawhan 22:05, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :PS - You can add a timestamp signature by typing "--~~~~", minus the quotes. --M1shawhan 22:05, 23 March 2009 (UTC)